1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for selecting a network connection for data communications with a networked device.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices are frequently capable of connecting to a plurality of available data communications networks, each of which may offer differing levels of service. For example, some networks may offer faster connection speeds than other networks. Likewise, some networks may require different communications hardware from a device that attempts to connect to the network. Because the service level offered by each available network may change as more users use a network, as network hardware changes, and so on, it may be difficult to know the precise level of service offered by each available network. Furthermore, because modern computing devices are often mobile, the precise level of service offered by each available network may change as a computing device moves to different locations.